universe_of_smash_lawl_bros_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Calamity Trigger 13
Calamity Trigger 13: Dueling Duel (Thief’s Ideals/Officer’s Truth) is the Twelfth sequel to the Calamity Trigger series, being a spin-off to Mega Madness and No More Anarchy. Gameplay Calamity Trigger is a 2D fighting game where players can create a team of fighters consisting of both battles and support characters to fight against an enemy team in a 1-on-1 match. The main objective of the battle is to take out all fighters of the opposing team either by reducing their health to zero or by having more remaining health in total than the opponent when time runs out. Every fighter can perform either a weak, strong, or special attack, which can be combined together to perform multiple combos, that is also viewable in the controls screen in the pause menu. Most combos can be canceled out by a Hyper Dash, which can allow a fighter to perform more combos. The game also features a Spirit Gauge, which can initially be charged up to Special Attack. 100% be used to perform Special Attacks while 150% for a Units Special Attacks. Modes *Exhibition *Story Mode (To Fame Or Not) *Towers of Time * The Krypt *Online Mode *Shop *Create Mode *Training *Options Roster Both Version * Izuku Midoriya * Katsuki Bakugo * Shoto Todoroki * Hiro Hamada II * Gogo Tomoga * Fred * Starboy * Stocking Anarchy * Panty Anarchy * Razor Blazefire * George Anarchy * Bruce BlazeStar II * Jimmy Flame * Cuphead * Pearl Star * Highway Star * Bradley Slaughter * Yuya Heiwa * Octavia Baxter * Rupert Charming * Kizer Genesis * Nergal Jr. * Zuma The Large * Reira Akada * Moondust * Eddy Feast * TJ Friday * Zachary Phillips * Simon Mist * Jacob * Robin * Starfire * Cyborg * Beast Boy * Raven * Joyce Neon * Rare Hunter Ai * Cassie Cage * Jacqui Briggs * Deadpool Thief’s Ideal * Avatar (Thief) * Captain Marvel * Coven * Kat II * Arata K+F * Rex Salazar * Stan Marsh * Emma Goodall * Robo Knight * Devon Daniels * Ravi Shaw * Zoey Reeves * Nate Silva * Steel * Asta * Yuno * Ladybug * Cat Noir * Queen Bee * Star Butterfly * Makoto Neagi * Hajime Hinata * World Destroyer * Yusaku Fujiki * Takeru Homura * Mikey Simmon * Rex (Pyra/Mythra) * Takashi Komuro * Randy Cummingham * Aerrow * Finn * Chiro * Issei Hyoudou * Bloom * Stella * Cathy Smith * Hikari Bounds * Saya Kisaragi * Marth Sorcerer * Rick Sanchez * Morty Smith * Zak Saturday * Huey Freeman * Riley Freeman * Nero * Jake Long * Ruby Rose * Weiss Schnee * Blake Belladonna * Yang Xiao Long * Gunvolt * Sora * Link * Travis Touchdown * Mike Clinton * Leon Kennedy * Raiden * Yugo * Amelia * Kat/Ana * Naofumi Iwatani * Takeda Takahashi * Kung Jin * Renji Star * Maka Albarn * Death The Kid * Black☆Star * Maximus Lynx * Larry L+S * Nita * KO * Enid * Rad * Liu Kang * Kung Lao * Steven Universe * Kota Izumi * Gangsta Overlord * Nana Midoriya * Ichika Kaneki * Zephyr * Gon Freeces * Killua Zoldyck * Blue Beetles * Static Shock * Spider-Man * Spider-Gwen * Ant-Man * Thor * Hulk * Rocket Raccoon * Katsuyuki Amon * Yami Wasp * Asra * Arcade Hero * Cloud Strife * Josuke Higashikata * Jotaro Kujo * Koichi Hirose * Rohan Kihibe * Goblin Slayer * Juuzou Suzuya * Henry Danger * Asuka * Boruto Uzumaki * Himawari Uzumaki * Kirito * Meliodas * Ban * Escanor * Soma Vermillion * Kingpin * Mister Negative * Jiren * Tomura Shigaraki * Himiko Toga * Twice * Spinner * Volpina * The Kusagari * The Grimm Slayer * Revolver * King Nemestock * Android 21 * Venomous * Karal * Foot Ninja * Biowulf * Blaze * Roxy * Frost * Thanos * Zonda * Negan * Baron Draxum * General Grievous * Kollector * Forever Knight * Wolfram * Stalker * Okada Chinatsu * Ainz Oral Gown * Lord Momon * Albedo * Shalltear Bloodfallen * Sebas Tian * Demiurge * Cocytus * Aura Bella Fiora * Mare Bello Fiore * Yuri Alpha * Lupusregina Beta * Narberal Gamma * CZ2128 Delta * Solution Epsilon * Entoma Vasilissa Zeta * Clementine * Angelo Punk * Hei Kazuma * Shind Hasashi * Blizzard * Justin Sawday * Duke McFury * Jessie Abyss * Black Edge * Charles Vesa * Austin Slasher * Icy * Dark Ace * Belowski One * Olivia Two * Zeke Three * Yuri Four * Catia Wasp * Kuro Ink * Shiro Ink * Nando * Paul * Brave Man * Galdion * Jeremy Veryzer * Erron Black * Black Panther * Ken Kaneki * Ren Amamiya * Alex Winters * Max * Steve Smith * Toshi Yoshida * Jeff Fischer * Ewan Stevens * Dabi * Kenneth Diesel * Wallace Maverick * Nick Ramos * May * Corrin * Erhard Miller * L * Enoki Shigeru * Rosa Star Officer’s Truth * Avatar (Officer) * Patricia the Skunk * Sukanku Star * Jack the Hedghog * Layla the FoxSkunk * Jazmin Kimmy * Dean Brawl * Brie May * Shantae * Sally Acorn * Bunnie Rabbot * Nack the Weasel * Sash Lilac * Numbuh Five * Astro Boy * Biolizard.02 * Christie Monteiro * Kunimitsu * Dixie Clements * Spinal * Hank J. Wimbleton * Deadshot * Zavok * Zaktan *Nicole the Holo-Lynx *Misty Felix *Sally Salty *Sanford/Deimos *Amy Rose *Risky Boots *Rottytops *Donkey Kong *Crash Bandicoot *Akiko Chou *Jin Kazama *Venom (KillBane) *Inferno *Ryu *Chun-Li *Min-Min *Lu Bu *Meng Huo *Carol Tea *Milla Basset *Neera Li *TJ Combo *Emerald Neon *Xiang-Ling Zhou *Zazz *Zeena *Zomom *Shadow the Hedgehog *Pucca *Ring-Ring *Rainbow Mika *Vector the Crocodile *Noble Rose *Reiko Hinomoto *Riptor *Enchantress (Emerald Neon) *Uni-Kitty *Goro *Kano *Jack-O Valentine *Adagio Dazzle *Aria Blaze *Sonata Dusk *King K.Rool *Lupe the Wolf *Lyco/Leeta the Wolves *Eliza *Elphelt Valentine *Muffet *Mumbo *Felicia *May (Guilty Gear) *Numbuh One *Princess Celestia *Princess Luna *Kaya (Brawlhalla) *Yin the HedgeSkunk *Junkrat *Ratchet/Clank *Twilight Sparkle *Applejack *Rainbow Dash *Pinkie Pie *Rarity *King Sombra *Lord Tirek *Master Mummy *Carmelita Fox *Vezok *Reidak *Hakann *Avak *Thok *Vezon *Lady Watergazer *Q-Bee *Infinite *Vixen the Jackal *Tracer *Mei *Leaf *D.Va *Archer the Crocodile *Vulcan the Vulture *Voodoo the Hedgehog *Princess Maddison *Cassandra Alexander *General Asorost *Princess Amethyst *Ruby Vaccaro *Zhang Jiao *Pepsiman *Sun Shang Xiang *Coco Bandicoot *Dr. EggPlankton *Penelope *Sabrewulf *Kirby *Blossom Rosethorn *Kineticlops *Lotu the Inkling *Turbo Mecha Sonic *Metal Jack *Garu *Shirahata Hama *Malai *Chiyoko the Kitsune *Scourge the Hedgehog *Muggshot *Panda King *The Grizz *Jing King *Rajan *Ripper Roo *Akiko Yoshida *Doomsday (After War) *Rabid Heavy *Queen Heartwrencher *Marian Puppet *Sonya Royston *Lizardman *Pan *Tank Miles *Devin Explosion *Nesbitt Steel *Lita Magic *Pearl White *Jessica Blood *Luna Fey *Jaguar Fetales *Nicholas Santas *Deng Liuxian *Scanty *Kneesocks *Kitana *Jade *Mileena *Tremor *Fiona Fox *Julie-Su the Echidna *Lien-Da the Echidna *Alery the Cyborg Vixen *Zeta the Echidna *M. Bison *Balrog *Vega *Decapre *F.A.N.G. *Ceriac the Skunk *Craig the Hedgehog *Parkisha the Skunk *Punkster Bully Girl *Xian Tsao *Mina/Ash Mongoose *Eyedol *Gargos *Jun Kazama II *Spectre *Monkey Pink *Clove/Cassia the Pronghorns *Ogre/True Ogre *Azazel *Dian Wei *Cao Cao *Guan Yu *Zarya *Irnakk *Bendy Devil *Jami *Thrash/Fury the Devils *Arctricia the Skunk (Snowbian) *Lopunny *Kathey the Crocodile *Daring Do *Talim *Dreaded Z *Darkside (Dean & Co.) *Gigas Cross’s Absofusion Edition * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Stages * Truth City / Ideal City * Hectare City / Hectare Islands * Hero’s Face / Blackout Base * Grid Battleforce / Cyder Dimension * Striker Mad Streetwise / Fusion Festival of Kaibaman * Blackheart's Offier / Nergaling's Stomach * Starville / Mortyville * Hyper Booty Beach / Alola Summer Party * The Clover Kingdom / U.N.S.C. Base * Rooftop Run / Sunset Heights * Cubit Runner Accelerator / Diabio Arcadia * Ring of Destiny / Black Dragon Fight Club * Cloud Cuckoo Land / Deadly Six’s Chaos * Kotal Kahn’s Stadium / Shao Kahn’s Stadium * Jungle Hijinxs / Gang-Plank Ship Deck * Liu Kuei’s Palace / Cyber Lin Kuei Assembly * Jacob’s Home / Black Bulls Place * The Cold Walk Away on Venus (Fortuna) / Ruins Temple of Sangheili (Sanghelios) * Merlin’s Cube / Final War’s Hell * The Krusty Krab / McHappy’s * Aether Paradise / Rainbow Rocket Castle *??? (Absofusion Edition) *??? (Absofusion Edition) *??? (Absofusion Edition) *??? (Absofusion Edition) Extra * Calamity Trigger 13/Timeline Alter * Calamity Trigger 13/Soundtrack Announcers *Default Announcer *Kronika *Obake *Cosmo Royale *Morgana *Harry S. Plinkett Category:Calamity Trigger Category:Video Games Category:No More Anarchy Category:Mega Madness